callofdutyfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Call of Duty: Bad Guys
"This game makes me well up sometimes, because of its realism. Yes, that's right. My mother was Jewish and killed during the Holocaust, and my father died during Pearl Harbor. ---Mace170 '''Call of Duty: Bad Guys '''was a COD game, where one plays as people throughout World War Two. Despite the name being "Bad Guys", many Allied soldiers are also playable. Some people that can be played as include Winston Churchill, Vladimir Lenin, Adolf Hitler, Anne Frank, and innocent civilians. Based on the Wikipedia timeline of WWII, the game covers mostly every single event listed as of December 25, 2010. The game was published by "AwesomeGames", developed by "TrueGamer", and focuses from 1922 until 1956. The game makes use of almost every event on the Wikipedia timeline, including treaty sighnings, and even declarations of neutrality. Also, if the right things are found in a certain level or choices are made, other sides can be unlocked, usually Axis, and Allies. Because of lack of research, details, for certain levels and then abundance of it in others, levels have variable lengths. The longest takes approximatley an hour to complete, and the shortest is under five minutes. List of Levels #Stalin is Apppointed #The Irish Civil War #Hungary's Joinage of the League of Nations #Facists Take Over #The Anglo-Irish Treaty #Formage of the Union #Pay the Toll! #The Beer-Hall Putsch #Lenin's Death #Jail Time! #Giacomo Matteotti #Mein Kampf #Cologne's Retreat #Treaty of Berlin #Jinan #Huanggutun #28 To be continued... Features "My favorite level is "Day of Imfamy", where in one part the player is knocked off of a U-Boat, and is swimming under water. As with many times throughout the game, one has to decide whether he wants to help his drowning General, or get back above water" ---Mace170 Because the game makes use of every Wikipedia timeline event, certain features must be put in the game that would not be in a normal game. For example, the first event on the timeline (April 3, 1922) has Joseph Stalin being appointed General Secretary of the Central Committee of the Soviet Communist Party. This level has the player being Jospeh Stalin driving to the celebration, but he has to fight through many protestors that did not want him to be appointed. In another level, when a treaty is signed, many symbols appear on a yellowing piece of paper, and the player must trace them quickly enough in order to write the treaty. Another feature is "Choices". Choices are the events in the game, where one has the option to pick what to do next. One example is in the level "The Bombings of Wielun". A bomb is about to hit your (civilian's) house. You can choose to safe your wife, or get out in time. Other ones include going with certain people, which path to take, whether or not to follow certain commands, and who to listen to. All of these branch into other ones, and result in completely different endings---well, same ending, just other ways that they get there. Also, "Axis---Allies" is a feature seen in almost all levels. If the correct choices are made in the game, right things are unlocked, and bodycount reached, this option can become unlocked. It changes what side you are on for that particular level. However, say the Axis won a battle, but you chose to play as the Allies, you would eventually be scripted to somehow lose the level. "Freeplay" is yet another feature. It results in you being able to play as other possible characters. Like "Allies---Axis", they must be unlocked by reaching certain goals. However, if you choose to play as someone that has a very short life in the level, than your gameplay would last just as long as their life in the original playthrough. Controversies Thousands of controversies have been reported on this game. One of many includes the fact that in many levels, you play as a Nazi executing innocent Jews. Gamers, however, refuse this and say that it is only a game, and besides, if it is unlocked, you can choose to play as the Jews, being executed. Trivia *This is the first game that takes place both before AND after the war, ranging from 1922 to 1957.